


You're Okay, Honey. I'm Not Mad.

by bisexualdisaster221



Series: Transgender Peter Parker [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual May Parker (Spider-Man), Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Misgendering, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, because i'm trans and i said so, deadnaming, why is peter trans you may ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdisaster221/pseuds/bisexualdisaster221
Summary: “Ella.”Peter’s head shot up. He felt like a deer caught in headlights- his eyes certainly rivaled that of one. His leg bounced incessantly as he fiddled with his sweaty fingers.“Ella, please, just- tell me what’s going on,” his aunt pleaded.Peter fucked up. May found out that he's Spider-Man, and now she's going to find out that he's trans, too.
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker
Series: Transgender Peter Parker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878373
Comments: 11
Kudos: 329





	You're Okay, Honey. I'm Not Mad.

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for the fuck word being used like once or twice

“Ella.”

Peter’s head shot up. He felt like a deer caught in headlights- his eyes certainly rivaled that of one. His leg bounced incessantly as he fiddled with his sweaty fingers.

“Ella, please, just- tell me what’s going on,” his aunt pleaded.

“I…”

He refused to meet May’s eyes, instead darting his gaze nervously to the floor.

“Please, sweetie, I-”

“I’m Spider-man!” he gasped out, “I-I’m Spider-man.”

May’s lips pressed into a firm line. “How- why- honey, please, explain this to me-”

“I know, I’m a girl, I’m not a man, but I-”

“No, Ella, I mean- how- how did this happen? How did you get your… powers?”

Peter blinked, his eyes filling up with tears. He sniffled pathetically. “Uh… I got bit. By a… radioactive spider.”

May let out a watery laugh, leaning back into the couch. “Of course you did. You’re my niece, of course you got your freaky mutant powers in the weirdest way possible.”

“I’m being serious!” Peter shot, wincing as his voice cracked. God, he really needed to go back on T soon.

“I believe you,” May reassured, reaching out a hesitant hand and placing it on his shoulder. “I just… it’s a lot to take in, El.”

“I know. It took awhile for me to adjust to it.” He let out a short, weak laugh. “I mean, getting really sick for an entire weekend and then waking up being able to climb walls… it… took some getting used to,” he admitted quietly.

Both Parkers sat in silence. The tick-tick-ticking of the clock over the front door added to Peter’s rapidly-worsening headache. May took a shaky breath (Peter held his) and said, “What’s with the whole… ‘man’ thing?”

A tear dripped down Peter’s face and he barked out a sob. He hid his face in his hands.

“Ella? Ella, you’re okay honey, I’m not mad,” May’s voice was suddenly full of concern, and she shifted closer to her nephew, throwing an arm around him and tugging him into her side, “can you please just… tell me what’s going on with that?”

Peter trembled and turned to press his face into May’s shoulder.

“If you’re into the whole crossdressing thing, I’m totally fine with that,” she said, albeit a bit frantically, “Are you worried about being assaulted or something?”

“No- no, none of that,” he said shakily.

“Then what is it? El, hun, please, you’ve gotta tell me-”

“I’m trans!” he yelled, pulling away. He swiped his tears away and backed up, pulling his feet up so he could bury his face in his knees. “I’m trans, and I didn’t wanna tell you ‘cause you were still upset about Ben, and I just- couldn’t deal with it, I’m sorry, I understand if you’re upset with me, or, or if you hate me, or-”

“Ella. Deep breaths, come on,” May instructed, her hand spread out on his back. Peter sucked in a weak gasp of air, then another, and then another. “That’s it, just breathe honey, you’re okay, I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?”

May looked offended. “Of course not! Ella, I’m bisexual, how could I be mad?”

“You’re… you’re what?”

“Bisexual. Bi. Whatever you kids call it now. I like chicks and dudes.”

Peter gaped.

“Honey, you look like a fish out of water,” May chuckled weakly.

“I’m just, I’m just… a little surprised, ‘s all. I didn’t know you were…”

May rubbed his back. “It was pretty frowned on when I was growing up, so I was never too open about it.”

“It’s still frowned on,” he muttered.

“More than it is now,” she corrected herself, “No one at school’s givin’ you shit for it, right?”

“I mean… there’s always a couple that won’t leave me alone, but it’s fine, they’re not a big deal.”

“Hun, if they’re harassing you for your orientation, that’s a huge deal,” she frowned, “God, my gaydar must suck. How’d I miss this?”

“‘S not your fault,” he assured her, mumbling into his legs still, “‘m not too open about it either.”

“Still,” she sighed, “why’d you keep this from me? I thought… you know, after the whole Stark internship thing… I thought we were past this.”

“I was gonna come out to you at some point. I was already out to Ben. We were gonna tell you, but then he… left, and I didn’t wanna stress you out even more.”

“Thank you for being considerate,” she said, “I’m happy you’re being honest.”

“Mm.”

Another bout of silence fell over the two.

“Peter.”

“Hm?”

“My name… it’s Peter.”

“Peter,” she tried, then smiled. “It suits you. I’m guessing you use male pronouns?”

He nodded and lifted his head to look up at her. May had a rare, un-teasing smile on her face. She brought him in for a hug, running her hands through his sweaty hair and rubbing his back. “I’m sorry I didn’t know, and I’m sorry for misgendering you.”

“It’s not your fault,” he insisted, “and now you know.”

“Yep,” she said, popping the ‘p.’

The two stayed like that for a minute or two, Peter relishing the rare contact with his aunt. May pulled back and bopped him on the nose. He scrunched his face up. She giggled.

“Now go on, you need a shower. You reek.”

“Whose idea was it to sit me down right after patrol and have a lengthy heart-to-heart?” he reminded her, standing to gather his mask and leave for the bathroom.

“Ah-ah,” she smirked, “shower first, mister. Then you can insult me.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but complied nonetheless. After he closed the bathroom door behind him, he shimmied out of his suit. He turned the faucet to its hottest setting. The tension in his head slowly ebbed away as steam fogged up the mirrors. Despite his best efforts to force it down, a smile found its way onto his face. His eyes welled up with tears- happy tears, not the tears of panic and pent-up negative emotions he’d been shedding just five minutes ago. He wiped them away and started washing away the day’s sweat, dirt and grime.

God, he was lucky he had such a supportive aunt.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? I can't believe I spat this entire thing out in an hour. I posted a fluff fic earlier and now we're back here in a cesspool of nothing but angst, tears, and drama.
> 
> I tried to make it as accurate to their characters as possible while also making it emotional. I hope I did okay!


End file.
